Allison Salvatore
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here (tumblr). '€€Allison Dianna Salvatore', known to most as '''Ally', is a vampire (163 years old), the sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore and the youngest daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore. She was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia, a town known for its supernatural occurrences. For the past few years Ally lived at the Salvatore Boarding House with her elder brothers, but she has recently moved to an apartment on Bourbon Street in The French Quarter in New Orleans. She was turned 7 years after her elder siblings, whilst living with her aunt and uncle in the nearby town of Penhook, by a vampire who escaped called Thomas Hale, who had befriended her. When Damon Salvatore was lurking in town and Tom felt threatened by him and so turned Ally as backup, unaware that Damon was her brother. During her 7 more years of humanity, Ally married a human called Richard Belrose, and the two had a son together, Michael. Even as a vampire she stayed with her son for as long as she could, but have to leave in his young adulthood, as she failed to age. From the early 1960s to the mid 70s she went through a 'ripper' stage, during this time she claimed to be on a "vampire's tour of the world" and her favourite place was New York. She also had a romantic relationship with Klaus Mikaelson during this time; however, for over 50 years, due to Klaus' compulsion, she didn't remember him. Over the centuries she has been loyal to both Damon and Stefan; trying to stop them from killing each other, which with their frequent fighting is often close to being impossible. Her main intention on the show has thus always been to protect them both, with family being the most important thing to her. During early Season 3, Klaus restored her memory of him in the hope that this would restore her to the way she was in the 60s and 70s. When Klaus later tired to harm Stefan during senior prank night, Ally tried to talk him down, telling him that she knew there was some semblance of good in him. After this, he compelled her and Stefan to turn off their humanity, hoping this would restore Ally's old personality. This backfired, leading Ally to not care about Klaus at all, and eventually to be extremely angry with him once her emotions inevitably returned. Allison is a member of the Salvatore Family. Biography Early Life €Allison Dianna Salvatore was born on October 3rd, 1848; the youngest child of Giuseppe Salvatore and an Lillian Salvatore. She had two elder brothers, Damon and Stefan. As the “baby” of the family, she was very much protected, especially after the death of the Salvatores’ mother. As a child Allison (usually referred to as “Ally”) was closest to her eldest brother, Damon. Before Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls, Ally was a more or less happy girl. Being only 16 at the time, Ally was never involved in the vampire stuff. Ally was wary of Katherine, though she didn’t know why. She tended to keep her mouth shut due to her shyness, even when she realised that Katherine was “with” both of her brothers. The death of her brothers came as a big blow to her, as the siblings had been close. She didn't know the truth about their deaths, however, she had been told that her brothers had died in the crossfire in a battle. She never knew that Katherine was a vampire until much later. When she found her father dead soon after her brothers' death, technically because of her brothers, she was devastated. She soon lost her home as her father left no will, this made her elder half-brother, his next-of-kin, owner of the Salvatore house. This meant that, days after she had lost her only remaining real family, Ally had to leave her family home to live with an aunt she'd never met in the nearby budding town of Penhook, Virginia. She never discovered the real reason for her father's death, but suspected that people had been less than truthful with her about what happened, though as a 16-year old, no one took her suspicions seriously. 1866-71 Several years after her family being killed in Mystic Falls, Ally was still looking for answers, and was confident enough to insist she be told the truth. She demanded this of Johnathan Gilbert a short while after her arrival back in Mystic Falls for a small visit. When she first asked he recycled the same old storyline of "getting caught in the crossfire" and "animal attacks", after persuading him he told her about vampires, but didn't tell her that her brothers had been turned, or that Stefan had killed her father, believing that to be too much to tell the girl. By the time she left to go back to Penhook, Ally believes she had got all of the information on the subject she was getting and returned to her aunt and uncle’s house. In 1868, at the age of 20, she married Richard Belrose, the son of the mayor of her new home. The two had one son just over a year later in 1870, whom they named Michael. The two had a happy, if slightly strained marriage, due in no small part to Allison's past. Though he often asked bot it, Allison felt he was better off not knowing about it, the news having come as more of a shock to her than she'd expected; Allison had considered many things, but bloodsucking monsters were not on her list. Despite her knowing this, by 1874 she had became friends with a young vampire who had previously been in Mystic Falls, Thomas Hale, though she didn’t realise what he was. During the two and a bit year period between her and her siblings’ transformation, Damon would check on Ally occasionally. Recognising Tom as a vampire, Damon stuck around longer to make sure he could step in if he tried anything. Unfortunately, Thomas noticed Damon. Believing that Damon was going to attack him, whilst allowing Damon to believe that Tom was still unaware of his presence in the area, Tom turned Ally, thinking that she loved him, in the hopes that she would be sired to him and would help her to take Damon down. Tom had made the soon-to-be fatal flaw of not endeavouring to find out who Damon was, and thus didn’t even know that he was Damon, Ally’s brother. Needless to say, after being force fed her maid’s blood she was angry. She knew exactly what had happened to her, the information she had received from Johnathan Gilbert only months ago had been substantial enough for her to tell, but she felt betrayed by her friend. Still not knowing of his ridiculous plans to ask her to kill her own brother, she confronted him about it, saying that she would have preferred death to completing her transformation and becoming a vampire. When Thomas explained there was a vampire in town and that he needed help taking down Ally was enraged, without even knowing that it was Damon, he had turned her into a monster just for his own selfish endeavor. At that she said that she wanted to leave and as she turned to go, she was stood face-to-face with her “dead” older brother. Damon looked about as shocked as her; he had been too late to save her. When she turned back to Thomas and asked if Damon was the vampire, he nodded. Ally then grabbed him and pinned him against a tree, snapping off a small branch she used it to stake him. After Turning For a long while the siblings stood in silence, Damon trying to stop himself from asking her if she was “okay” when it was obvious she wasn’t. Ally spoke first asking how he had walked in the daylight; Damon explained that, enchanted by a witch, lapis lazuli could be used to resist sunlight as a vampire, but that the ring would only work for the original owner. She then asked if Stefan was also a vampire, when Damon said he was she had to stop herself from breaking down. The siblings continued to exchange questions for a fair while. When it came near to dawn, Ally left, and she didn’t see Damon for a very long while. Harder still was working out what she was going to do. She eventually decided to stay in Penhook. Since she was already in her mid twenties she would have time before her lack of aging betrayed her. The real struggle was remaining restrained around her family, as a young vampire she was volatile, and so she sought the help of a vampire who had mastered this, like her brother had seemed to (she really thought this). What came as a shock to her was the fact that more than just she had fled Mystic Falls to the little town of Penhook, after several days of staying distant from both her husband and child, much to their confusion, her explanation for this was that Thomas had attacked her and that she was still in shock. She was noticed by a vampire called Helen Olivier, she persuaded her that she was not like the man who attacked her, and that she'd help her keep check of her hunger, having lost her own family a long time ago. The longer she was there the more questions both her husband and later son began to seriously ask about why she didn't age, eventually leading her to tell her husband what had happened to her. Richard freiaked out but eventaully decided that he would not turn her in. Due in part to how she had never harmed them once, and another part due to how it would destroy their son to see her that way. Eventually, when her son was 20 and left home to get married and have his own life, Allison left town, the roumours about her unnatural youth becoming too large to ignore and her relationship with her husband being long past recovery. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Allison Salvatore/Season 1|Season One Allison Salvatore/Season 2|Season Two Allison Salvatore/Season 3|Season Three Allison Salvatore/Season 4|Season Four Allison Salvatore/Season 5|Season Five ''The Originals'' Season 1 Category:TVD Character Category:TVD OC Category:Original Characters Category:The Originals Character Category:The Originals OC Category:Vampires Category:Salvatore Family Category:Female Category:Female OC Category:High School Graduates Category:Mystic Falls High Graduates Category:TVD/Originals Crossovers Category:Elijah's Bloodline Category:American Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Grace01121922